Paranormal High
by Faerydae Kenna
Summary: Vampires, witches, werewolves, sprites. They all gather at one location for one thing: high school. Or more specifically, a single boarding school designed to be a safe learning enviornment for supernaturals. But is it for their safety, or someone else's?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's my new story! Yay! I know, Raevyn again. But this time, it's not solely about her and Rory. It's about all of them. Or at least, that's what I'm going to try to do. I might forget. One of the only reasons Raevyn is even in it is because I want Rory to end up with someone and I hate making up new characters for people when I already have perfectly fine and useable ones. Plus, I can't help it; I just love her! Anyway, this idea popped into my mind when I was browsing the Harry Potter fandom and saw a story called 'Hogwarts in the Sky', based off of the movie 'Sky High'. I don't really know who the author is, but as soon as I saw it, I started thinking about my own stories. And then I thought, "What if there was a high school for the supernatural?" And thus, this was born! They're all attending Paranormal High, the high school for the supernatural. Yeah, I know, not the best name. Oh well. Oh, and it doesn't follow the same storyline as 'Sky High'. Well, sort of, but not really. Gr, what I'm trying to say is that some ideas are the same, like placement and stuff, and it's in the sky, but a lot of other things are different. It's a boarding school, for instance. **

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sky High, My Babysitter's a Vampire, or marshmallows. **

Raevyn stood by the old tree in the middle of the forest, blasting Paramore on her headphones and leaning against the trunk. She stood on top of her suitcase and observed the people around her. There was a pale boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, chattering excitedly about something to his friends, who were listening patiently. He and two of his friends, as well as many others around him, were wearing jackets and sunglasses. There were people that were covered in hair, people that were abnormally tall, others that were abnormally beautiful, and some who were abnormally ugly. Some people had strange hair or skin colors, and some had unnaturally cruel, glinting eyes. Some had backwards feet, probably thought of as physical birth defects by doctors, and others were laughing with each other as they peeled off their baggy jeans and false feet to reveal goat legs. There were those who whispered good-byes to the trees, green tears slipping down their cheeks. And then there were the ones that looked normal, just like her. Hundreds of different species, and she knew them all.

Vampires, Cyclopes, elves. There were werewolves and abarimon, mermaids sitting on rocks or flipping their tails in the water, encantado conversing with them by the lake. There were banshees, with platinum blonde hair, or red or black hair, unnaturally beautiful, and letting out mournful, keening wails whenever someone was about to die. Ghosts sighed depressingly, floating around and moaning about life. Satyrs, centaurs, dryads, naiads playing in the lake with the mermaids in the encantado. There were sprites and fairies that flew around, scattering that annoying dust all over the place and tugging on peoples' hair. Various other "little people", such as imps and leprechauns, ran about and played tricks on everyone. And then there were the humans; the spell masters, the earth priestesses, the seers, the witches. And all were there for one reason, and one reason only.

High school.

A small fairy fluttered down and landed on one of the tree branches. "Excuse me," she called down. They all ignored her, or maybe they just didn't hear. "Excuse me!" she tried again. "EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone looked up, and she coughed, regaining her composure. Smiling, she said, "Well, I hope you all are ready, and I hope you are all packed, because it is time to begin your freshman year at Paranormal High."

Burbling excitedly, everyone prepared for their new adventure. They fixed their makeup, they fixed their hair. The naiads climbed out of the lake, closely followed by the encantado and then the mermaids, who quickly toweled off their tails as they turned to legs. Everyone hoisted themselves onto the branches.

Raevyn groaned. Although she enjoyed it, climbing trees had never been her strong point. A boy with dark hair motioned to the blonde guy she had noticed earlier. "Hey, Rory. Help her up."

Grinning down at her, (she assumed it was mostly because he seemed to always be smiling) he held out his hand and she used it to pull herself up on the branch he was on. She sat her suitcase next to her.

"Thanks," she murmured in a monotone voice.

The branches started to rise, tendrils twisting and curling into the sky. Raevyn glanced down. And immediately wished she hadn't.

"Oh, God." She clutched her throbbing head and grabbed onto Rory's arm as vertigo overtook her. A wave of nausea swept through her body and she swooned. The boy raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

"Are you okay…?" he asked.

She shook her head, trembling and sweating and beginning to hyperventilate slightly. A pretty girl with tan skin and long brown hair, on the branch next to the boy with dark hair, looked at her concernedly. "Do you have acrophobia?"

Raevyn nodded, her breathing pattern quickening and rasping, shaking so fast that she could've touched a glass and made an instant milkshake. Rory was sure his arm was suffocating.

She choked out a nervous laugh and screwed her eyes shut, knowing she was being silly and that she wouldn't fall. But a phobia is a phobia, and it was there all the same. "Guess I probably shouldn't be going to a school that's miles into the sky, huh?"

She opened her eyes as her feet touched solid ground. She sighed with relief. The grounds of the school extended for hundreds of acres; as long as she didn't get near the edge, she figured she'd be relatively okay.

Her eyes drifted up to the school, and her mouth fell open. Castle was more like it. Raevyn smirked. If only her sister could see. But she couldn't even know.

See, the kids with supernatural parents were fine. But the other children, who had been turned or had acquired their power on their own, had to constantly lie. Their parents only knew that they had been accepted into an exclusive boarding school.

Raevyn stared off into the distance as the fairy explained the rules and regulations of Paranormal High. Dragging her suitcase behind her as she followed the crowd of freshmen, she sighed, watching an elemental with fiery hair blast an ice elemental with flame. It was going to be a long year.

**I always wanted to think of Raevyn as someone without fear. But of course, there is no such thing. And besides, I thought it would be good for her to have a couple phobias. I don't know why. But I gave it to her anyway. So there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I… have nothing to say right now. On with the story!**

Raevyn's jaw dropped in disbelief. "_Uniforms?_"

The P.F.A. teacher glared at her. "Yes, uniforms. Now, as I was saying: your uniforms will not be regulation standard pleated skirts and ties and such. Each group will have different uniforms to distinguish yourselves. There are two groups, and then there are two subgroups, and a few sub-subgroups. The standard two divisions are human and immortal. Then the two subgroups are magical, and customary paranormal. The magical sub-subgroups are divided into a human division, i.e. witches, wizards, sorcerers, spell masters, earth priestesses, etc., and then the group for customary supernatural beings who can perform magic. The customary paranormal subgroup is divided into many different divisions, one for each type of supernatural creature, some examples being seers, vampires, werewolves, and such. Any questions?"

The pretty girl with the mocha skin and long brunette hair, whom Raevyn had come to know as Sarah, raised her hand. "What are the required classes at Paranormal High?" she inquired.

"Because you will all, at some rate at the least, need to blend in with the mortal society, all normal high school classes are required, such as math, science, English, and history. There are two history classes, one for mortal history and one for supernatural history. Depending on your division, there will also be mandatory classes that will teach you how to best use and control your specific abilities, as well as instruct you on how those abilities will most likely develop throughout the course of your life. There are extracurricular activities as well, including sports and fine arts like orchestra and choir. Last but not least, you are all required to take Paranormal Fighting Arts, which I will be teaching," Mr. Elysia declared.

Rory's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"It's the supernaturals' substitute for a mortal Physical Education class. You'll learn your strengths; how to use your abilities to your advantage in a fight. You'll also be learning hand-to-hand combat, as well as armed combat, because sometimes your supernatural powers just won't cut it. I hope you all have brought your P.F.A. uniforms, which were recorded on the supply list for this year. Black shirt and dark purple shorts, the school colors. If you haven't collected them, I suggest you find someone to get you transportation to town tonight, or get a fellow student to conjure it up for you."

The elf gestured regally to many glowing circles on the floor of the P.F.A. room. "Please, find your circle and join the students in your group."

The crowed of freshmen bustled about, everyone pushing and shoving in a desperate attempt to be where they belonged, just like they would in regular high school. Raevyn swiveled her head around from the center of her glowing purple circle. No one seemed to be headed in her direction. She watched the dryads giggle amongst themselves, listened to the abarimon discuss who would be joining the track team and to the naiads complain about being separated from the water too long. That Benny guy waved at her from his lone spot in the middle of the spell master circle, and a single earth priestess was looking shyly at her feet in another. The Ethan boy looked nervous inside his own circle on the other side of the gym, alone as well. She peered at the writing on the ground in front of his circle, squinting and wishing she had put on her glasses. 'Seer', it read. He was the only seer? She was the only witch, and Benny was the only spell master, with that poor girl being the only earth priestess? The supernatural population in the school did not seem to be in favor of humans.

Mr. Elysia snapped his fingers and Raevyn watched as her body began to glow, her clothes replaced with all-new ones. She scowled; she had been wearing her favorite skinny jeans, and if she didn't get them back, someone was going to lose an eye.

As if the elfin P.F.A. teacher had read her mind, Mr. Elysia called out, "Do not worry, students. Your clothes are all safely on your beds, where your trunks have also been taken."

Raevyn could her sighs and murmurs of relief. Satisfied with knowing her jeans were safe, she used one of the simple spells she'd taught herself to conjure up a mirror and gaze in awe at the pure kickass-ness of her new uniform, which she had missed in her earlier grief.

Her shirt alone was enough to make her happy; it was an off-the-shoulder black shirt with long bell sleeves, cinched up on one side, and it would have shown her stomach if not for the black tank with thin gray double-stripes she wore underneath. Her jeans had been replaced by a dark purple miniskirt and black thigh-high leggings, and her buckled purple high-tops were now flat-soled leather-and-velvet knee-high boots.

"Hm…" she murmured critically. "I'm not usually one for skirts… and especially if I have to wear one every day. Oh, well, I guess. Beggars can't be choosers."

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If not, then, well… oh well. That's a shame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am BACK! Well, sorta. I'd had no idea where I was gonna go with this thing, but I think I've got a general idea now.**

Raevyn stood rigidly with her hand on the doorknob. Her palms were sweating profusely, and she wiped them briefly on her tights before gripping the ornate brass handle once more. She was sure she would end up fainting if her heart beat any faster.

Swallowing hard, Raevyn pulled open the heavy oak door and stepped inside her homeroom classroom.

Everyone's eyes immediately zeroed in on her; she felt like game during hunting season. Several desks were set up, with two stools each. Her eyes searched frantically for a familiar face… there, near the back, an empty seat next to that vampire kid! Her heart rate dropped approximately seven thousand beats a minute to a regular sixty-or-something-I-don't-know-what-a-typical-heart-rate-is. Everyone continued to watch Raevyn as she edged awkwardly over to the vampire's desk. Her feet felt like they were made of stone.

"Uh… is this seat taken?" she asked, feeling as though she would throw up if he answered yes.

"Huh? Oh, no, no one's sitting there," the kid said brightly. Relieved, Raevyn collapsed onto the stool (or at least she would have, if it hadn't been several inches higher than her butt) and lifted her bag onto the desk with shaky hands.

"Hey!" said the kid suddenly. Raevyn flinched, startled, and nearly fell off her seat.

"Yes?" she answered meekly. She cursed herself silently; she always acted like this in situations like the first day at a new school.

"I know you! You're that girl I helped onto the tree. Raevyn, I think. Remember me?"

_Crap, what was this guy's name?_ "Of course I remember you." She smiled nervously. Well, she hadn't been lying. She remembered his face.

The vampire kid then launched into an immediate discussion about their first day of school and what homeroom—which was their science class—would be like.

_Well, he certainly isn't shy._

"So, what d'you think it'll be like?" he chirped finally. Raevyn looked up from the doodles she'd been making on their desk.

"Hm?"

"Science and stuff, how do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know, it's school," she replied briskly, continuing her doodling. "I don't typically _enjoy_ it."

"Are you kidding?" said the boy, head swinging from side to side. "Look at all these babes!"

Raevyn rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly something that's likely to invoke my interest."

"Oh… yeah, I guess not," he realized, scratching his head. A sudden screeching noise from the front of the classroom cause several screams, and Raevyn and Vampy both clamped their hands against their ears and turned to face their teacher—a woman in a lab coat with an interestingly large cranium.

"Hello, class!" said the woman loudly, stowing an oddly-shaped whistle in her pocket. "My name is Professor Plutonium **(A/N: Remind you of Professor Utonium? Well it was MEANT to, so take that!)**. You may address me _as_ Professor Plutonium." She began to pace through the rows between the desks, and everyone shifted slightly away from her as she passed. This was obviously not a woman to cross.

"The person who you have chosen to sit by today will be your lab partner for the rest of the year, so I pray for your sake that you have chosen wisely."

_Well, thanks for telling me _now_._

Professor Plutonium snapped her fingers, and a large cardboard box appeared on the desk in front of each student. "In these boxes you will find all of your required course materials, including several items that will prove beneficial to your paranormal education and yours alone. Witches, for instance, may have cauldrons and things of the like. You should also find a rectangular black badge with your name spelled out in purple letters. You _will_ wear this badge on the upper left side of your chest; you_ will not_ wear it in any other location nor mutilate it in any conceivable way. Understood?"

Murmurs of "Yes, Professor Plutonium" echoed through the room. Raevyn was not one of the voices joined in the chorus, and she swore her teacher's eyes seemed to bore into her for a moment. Shaking her head, she decided to focus her energies on attempting to discreetly crane her neck in order to discover her lab partner's name.

She had no idea that at that moment, he was fated to become something so much more to her than just her lab partner.

Rory.

**Reeview mah peepz! ;p Siriusly tho, review. Okay, sorry, that was silly. Feedback, please? Any criticism or ideas you would like me to add into the story would be okay. Also, I think I'd like a few OCs. After all, you can't expect me to make up all these students by myself! Well… okay, you could, but I'm lazy. Anyway, I think for now I'll take five OCs. It's not first come first served, I'll pick who I like the most. BYE HAVE A GOOD DAY OR POSSIBLY NIGHT AND REVIEW!**


End file.
